amor humano y odio felino
by Tsuki Alain Uchiha
Summary: un chico hibrido que quiere demostrar que puede haber buena relacione entre su especie y la humana, sin saber que conocera a un chico que odia al minino,que le hara ver la idea un poco diferente yaoi


**AMOR HUMANO Y ODIO FELINO**

Cap. 1. - Minino infiltrado

En este mundo hay dos clases de personas, los humanos comunes y los híbridos (mitad humano mitad animal),la sociedad puso una barrera entre ellos dividiendo la ciudad, escuelas y demás especializadas para cada tipo, pero había un chico hibrido de 15 años que no estaba de acuerdo y que a pesar de ir en contra de las reglas logro cruzar el enorme muro de concreto que los dividia,en el momento que lo hizo la alarma no se hizo esperar dándole paso a las sonoras sirenas que alertaban que había un intruso, el chico ágilmente logro colarse entre los callejones y lo techos de las casas, era de noche pero aquel día por suerte había un festival en la ciudad así que habiendo escondido sus orejas peludas bajo una boina y su cola bajo una chaqueta larga que le quedaba algo grande de las mangas se mezcló entre los humanos fácilmente y pasó desapercibido ante la vista de los policías que andaban rondando por ahí en su búsqueda

-eso estuvo cerca, por poco me descubren-pensó aliviado aquel joven-ahora a buscar un lugar donde quedarme-con esa idea en su mente comenzó su camino, le tomo alrededor de una hora para poder encontrar un departamento que rentar, era pequeño pero con lo básico para estar bien, además no cargaba más allá de una mochila de viaje mediana-debo revisar que haya traído todo-dijo sentándose en el suelo de la habitación.

Abrió la mochila y saco 4 mudas de ropa (la más normal que tenía), un uniforme escolar, productos básicos de uso diario, algo de comida en lata, paquete de galletas, dos cajas de leche y por ultimo una carpeta llena de documentos, eran registros falsos de el mismo, su nombre original era Nekomiya Ryuto pero para cualquier otro seria Tatsumaki Kou, tenía que hacer eso por seguridad propia

-yo voy a demostrar que es posible que humanos e híbridos se pueden relacionar entre si-pensó levantándose del suelo para luego dejarse caer en la cama y quedar totalmente dormido, estaba cansado por su gran travesía.

A la mañana siguiente… era un día despejado y soleado pero agradablemente fresco, había poca gente en las calles lo común siendo las seis de la mañana, la alarma de un peculiar despertador negro con forma de gato se dio a conocer en el apartamento donde el hibrido descansaba debajo de las sabanas cubierto de pies a cabeza, extendió su mano fuera de las cálidas sabanas mientras refunfuñaba palabras inaudibles y apagaba el despertador, se sentó en la cama y se estiro como buen felino que era, después de desadormilarse se dio una ducha con agua caliente luego se arregló para la escuela y se dispuso a tomar un desayuno ligero de un litro de leche y dos paquetes de galleta de chocolate, termino de desayunar, se dio una última mirada en el espejo, tomo sus cosas y se fue a la escuela.

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad un chico rubio de ojos café chocolate que vivía detrás del colegio tomaba su desayuno con mucha calma, a pesar de vivir solo habían unos 20 platillo a lo largo de la mesa, desde hace un año que sus padres murieron dejándolo solo en aquella gran mansión que tenía de todo: una sala de juegos de video, un mini cinema, un cuarto de arte (un museo), un cuarto de instrumentos musicales, un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi incluido, alrededor de 15 habitaciones ,un jardín de flores que prácticamente parecía selva, una piscina y una cancha pero aun así se sentía muy vacío.

-gracias por la comida me voy a la escuela- se levantó dejando que su mayordomo le pusiera la mochila

-joven Yasashi-sama desea que lo lleve en limosina?-pregunto cordialmente un señor mayor que el por muchos años

-no hoy deseo caminar-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, saliendo por fin de su "pequeña" casa, no le tomo ni dos minutos estar frente al portón blanco de la escuela preparatoria, apenas había puesto un pie en la escuela cuando toda chica existente le habría paso como si fuera una estrella diciendo cosas como:" qué lindo es" "es tan sexy" "es el príncipe de la escuela" "tan elegante y rico"

-se los agradezco mis hermosas damas, si no fuera por ustedes no me engalanaría todas mis mañanas con tan deleitable compañía-dijo con un excesivo tono meloso que hizo derretir a más de una, era lo menos que se esperaba del gigoló número 1 de la escuela Suzaku, el que le coqueteaba a cualquiera pero nunca llegaba a tener una relación seria con nadie

En ese momento el chico hibrido llegaba a la prepa y gracias al tremendo alboroto que había en la entrada logro Pasar desapercibido totalmente, fue a la oficina del director, por suerte no tuvo ningún problema con sus papeles a pesar de que estaban a mitad del año escolar y seria integrado al primer grado grupo A ese mismo día.

-ya estoy un paso más cerca de lograr mi sueño-pensó emocionado, con mucha suerte tal vez lograría volver a ver a ese chico que conoció una vez en su infancia.

Después de eso el director lo llevo al salón, las clase ya habían iniciado en ese momento y eso de cierta forma ponía muy nervioso al chico hibrido, seguro todos lo mirarían extrañados y es que había unos detalles que no pasaría desapercibidos, aunque pudo esconder sus orejas y su cola lo mejor posible el problema era otro. ..

-la suma de los factores es igual al producto de…-el maestro estaba a media explicación cuanto el director interrumpió la clase abriendo la puerta y entrando sin permiso alguno.

-buenos días alumnos! Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, pero tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, un nuevo alumno estará con ustedes a partir de ahora-dijo tranquilamente pero era más que claro que la noticia provocó gran revuelo en el aula, estaban a mitad del año como para que un nuevo alumno fuera integrado-pero entra no te quedes ahí parado!-Lo animo a entrar y por fin dejarse ver.

-mu-mucho gusto, m-mi nom-nombre es Tatsumaki Kou y esperó llevarme bien con todo-dijo con una sonrisa apenada, pero nadie le respondió, no en el que no quisiera sino más bien por que quedaron atónitos al ver su cabello color plata el cual le quedaba algo largo, aunque no se apreciaba muy bien debido a la boina negra que cargaba, otra cosa visible eran sus definidos ojos que al sufrir de heterocromia uno era color azul y el otro era de color dorado, en definitiva era algo que llamaba mucho la atención, lo cual lo hacía sentir cohibido.

-bien, que no piensan saludar a su nuevo compañero?-Pregunto el director sacando a todos de su repentino shock en el que habían caído

-mucho gusto Tatsumaki –kun-dijeron todos al unísono y eso realmente lo hizo sentir mucho mejor

-bueno, si no hay nada más puedes sentarte en el asiento libre a lado de Yasashi –declaró el maestro y el chico nuevo sólo pudo asentir levemente e ir al lugar que le habían asignado, le aliviaba ver que no era el único con un cabello llamativo y sin proponérselo le dedico una sonrisa

-pero quién se cree para sonreírme? Que ni piense que por ser nuevo le voy a hacer caso, además es un chico-pensó devolviéndole una leve sonrisa para cuidar su imagen, lo menos que quería era que se esparcieron rumores que había sido frío con el nuevo del salón

-me sonrió!-Pensó felizmente mientras se sentaba-todos son muy amables aquí, espero tener muchos amigos –

El director abandonó el aula dejando que los alumnos prosiguieran con su clase hasta que llegó la hora del receso y fue ahí donde más de media salón lo rodeo y empezado a llenarlo de una millonada de preguntas

-" de dónde eres? "" tus ojos son herencia? " " cuántos años tienes? " " tu color de pelo natural? "-todo tipo de preguntas le llegaron de repente, sin el menor tiempo para dejarlo responder alguna pero la que más resonó en todo el salón fue-" TIENES NOVIA? "-preguntaron en sincronía mientras lo miraba fijamente

-n-no, yo no te-tengo novia –respondió dejando a la vista un inocente sonrojo mientras miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante, provocando a las chicas una hemorragia masiva y un grito de kyaa!-Que nervios ...-Pensaba, su cola empezaba a erizarse de la vergüenza que sentía y eso no era nada bueno, a este paso su cola se alocaría llevándolo a ser descubierto, se levantó de su lugar y con toda la agilidad que contaba escapo de ahí entrando al baño de hombres donde las chicas no podían seguirlo dejando escapar un gran suspiro-están locas … Mejor escapó por otro lado-susurro viendo una ventana pequeña donde podía caber una persona, se asomó por ella viendo que estaba en el 2.º piso, observo que no anduviera nadie por ahí y ágilmente saltó por la ventana cayendo sin lastimarse.

Mientras en otro lado, más específicamente en la azotea del escuela, se encontraba el chico rubio comiendo su almuerzo muy molesto-primero me sonrió y luego me roba la atención de las chicas, se cree mucho por ser el nuevo, pero sí cree que me va a quitar mi reinado está muy equivocado-dijo aplastando su caja de jugo en el proceso, él era el único que podía jugar con las chicas y aquel tipo no le quitaría el gusto

En una enorme árbol del campus de la escuela, Nekomiya estaba sentado entre las ramas más altas disfrutando de una caja fría de leche quedo fue lo único que logró conseguir de una máquina expendedora antes de ser atacado por chicas que ni eran de su salón-no es justo, muero de hambre!-Se quejaba el minino viendo entre las hojas del árbol, cerrar los ojos y una imagen de una sonrisa le llego, esa que su compañero rubio le dedico-no ser porque se me hace tan familiar, no logro recordarlo…-en ese instante el timbre de regreso del receso sonó, bajo las ramas con tremenda agilidad y se fue a su salón

El resto de las clases fueron normales como cualquier otras, realmente este día no fue muy productivo ya que no logró hacerse de amigos, pero el simple hecho de haberse mezclado entre humanos sin ser descubierto lo animaba a continuar con su idea de correlación entre híbridos y humanos-mañana seguro será un día muchísimo mejor-pensaba positivamente de regreso a su departamento

CONTINUARA…


End file.
